Ereilion
Ereilion ist ein Sin'dorei der etwas exotischeren Art. Zwar liebt er sein Volk und litt mit ihnen, doch anders als die Meisten hat er seinen Rassismus fast ganz ablegen können. Seit dem Fall seiner Schwester und der Eltern sucht der ehemalige Waldläufer eine Beschäftigung, bei der er sich nicht verstellen muss. Im Etablissement der Ölkanne und Luke SA, schien er was passendes gefunden zu haben. So leitete er dort als Chef der Haudraufs das Sicherheitspersonal. Nach einer Enthebung seines Postens in der Ölkanne, wollte er sich wieder dem thalassischem Heer wieder anschließen. (Mehr unter "Aktuelles".) Der Charakter 'Kurzfassung' Geobren als Nathanjael Morgensang ist er ein Sin'dorei mit einer typischen Vergangenheit. Er stammt aus einer bekannteren Waldläufer- Familie und hat auch später als solch einer gedient, zusammen mit seiner geliebten Zwillingsschwester Relis. Nach dem Einfall der Geißel, dem Tode der Schwester und der Eltern entschied er sich einen anderen Weg zu gehen. So beschäftigte er sich über viele Jahre mit der Söldnerei und wurde so hauptsächlich als Eskorte angeheuert. Zudem heißt es, er habe eine gewisse Zeit jedes Jahr in Pandaria verbracht, seitdem Außenstehenden die Pforten der Insel geöffnet sind. In den letzten zehn Jahren lernte er auch Rezzi in einer schwierigen Situation kennen und die Beiden waren sofort ein Herz und eine Seele. Es war eine untypische Freundschaft, eine Goblin und ein Elf. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt an sah er sich als ihren persönlichen Beschützer. 'Aussehen' Angefangen mit dem selteneren blau-schwarzem Haar, den grünen Augen mit dem typischen Fel -Schleier und den kantigen Gesichtszügen erscheint dieser Elf anmutig und zugleich, anders, als die meisten seiner Art, nicht arrogant. Meist werden seine Gesichtszüge von einem kecken Schmunzeln untermalt. Im Gesicht wird er von zwei Metallstücken geziert: Einmal der Ring in der Unterlippe und der Stecker in der linken Augenbraue. Abgerundet wird das Bild durch einen dichten, jedoch gepflegten Kinnbart. Er ist doch etwas größer als der Durchschnitt seines Volkes und seine dunklere Haut weist auf eine vergangene Zeit hin, in der er viel Sonne genossen hat. Er geht und steht aufrecht, wirkt sein Körper jedoch nie bullig sondern eher athletisch. Als Wald- und Windläufer wohl nicht verwunderlich, die Muskeln sind eher sehniger und elegant geformt. Ereilion wird von sämtlichen Narben geziert die sich fast überall auf seinem Körper zeigen. Das Gesicht hatte Glück, bisher wurde es verschont. Die Meisten hat wohl sein Rumpf und die Arme abgefangen, denn diese zeigen helle Vernarbungen von verschiedensten Verletzungen auf. Die Sammlung reich von kaum merklichen Brandnarben, über kleine Schnittnarben und Löcher, bis hin zu einer großen Narbe, die sich quer über seine Brust zieht. Auch gerade an jener Brust ist Metall zu finden, so wird die linke und die rechte Brustwarze jeweils von einem silbrigen Ring durchstochen. Die letzte Verzierung aus Metall wird er nie öffentlich zeigen. Um den Hals trägt er zwei Ketten, immer nah am Herzen und so gut wie immer unter der Kleidung oder Ausrüstung. Eine Kette hält einen Ringe, der schlicht und silbern ist, lediglich ein rankenähnliches Muster zieht sich in der Innenseite um den Namen "Relis". Die andere Kette besteht selbst aus reinem Silber und trägt einen bläulichen Kristall als Anhänger, der eine schwach-arkane Aura von sich gibt. Ohrringe und Armbänder sucht man vergebens. 'Ausrüstung' Der Läufer trägt meist eine eher dunkler gehaltene Rüstung. Privatrüstung: In der Regel handelt es sich hierbei um eine dunkelgraue Lederrüstung, die mit Stoff- und Kettenelementen verfeinert wurde. Gerade die Gelenke sind dadurch auch geschützt, wie beweglich gehalten. Die Rüstung ist auf Beweglich- und Wendigkeit ausgelegt, so es nicht verwunderlich ist, dass sie zudem auch erstaunlich leicht an Gewicht ist. Es scheint ein Meisterwerk zu sein, widererwartens jedoch nicht aus thalassischer Werkstadt. Sie zeigt deutlich pandarische Elemente auf, jedoch auch hin und wieder orcische Eigenschaften. Im Generellen gilt es zu erdenken, dass diese Rüstung eine Spezialanfertigung war, jedoch es mit Sicherheit bessere Rüstungen für einen höheren Preis zu erwerben gibt. Der Elf scheint jedoch an der Rüstung zu hängen, ist besonders der Gürtel inzwischen zu personifiziert. Daran hängen inzwischen nämliche sämtliche Beutel und Gürteltaschen, wie ein Stück helle Mähne von einem Tier. Handschuhe bzw. Armschienen und Schuhe wurden verstärkt. In ihnen scheint als einzige Ausnahme gar Stahl mit verarbeitet zu sein. Die Schulterstücke dienen eher zur Zierde, da diese sicher im Kampf selbst die Bewegung einschränken könnten. Ein besonderer Hingucker ist wohl sein Kristallschwert. Es scheint den Namen "Lu'ani" zu tragen, doch weiß nicht einmal der Träger selbst, was es mit diesem Ding auf sich hat. Da es ihn in vergangenen Zeiten eher geschadet hat, nutzt er es meist nicht im Kampf. Widersprüchlich hierfür will er es aber auch nicht ablegen oder weggeben. Wenn man ihn dazu fragt, schweigt er meist dazu, es sei denn, man ist ein guter Freund. Dann kann es passieren, dass er diesem einige, merkwürdige Ereignisse zuteil kommen lässt. 'Verhalten' 'Allgemeines Auftreten' Jeder Schauspieler kann mehrere Rollen einnehmen. So ergeht es auch Ereilion. Er kann, ganz nach Manier seines Volkes, anmutig und mit erhobener Nase auftreten, aber auch hinterlistig wirkend um einen herum schleichen, oder gar einschüchtern. Jede Situation erfordert die Anpassung der Körperhaltung. Wer Ereilion jedoch näher kennt merkt schnell, dass er selbst eher eine lässige Person ist. Ihm ist es unangenehm zu schauspielern, sitzt er lieber irgendwo auf Mauern und raucht dabei seine Pfeife, liest ein Buch. Er ist bemüht Fremden gegenüber stets höflich zu sein, sollte man seinen guten Willen jedoch nicht ausreizen und seine Wut herausfordern. Ist die Glut einmal entfacht, auch wenn dies lange dauern kann, peitschen die Flammen um so heißer um sich und können nur schwer wieder gelöscht werden. Ab und zu kann man gar erkennen, dass der Kerl einen ausgeprägten Beschützer - Instinkt hat. Man sollte seinen Liebsten nicht zu nahe kommen. Allerdings akzeptiert er auch schnell den Wunsch der Seinen, wenn Jene etwas selbstständig erledigen wollen. Dem Gesetz steht er meist skeptisch gegenüber, oder aber es ist ihm schlicht egal. Leider muss er sich diesem jedoch beugen, nicht zuletzt, da er dem Militär angehört. Befehl ist Befehl. 'Völker der Allianz' * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Menschen: **"Erstaunlicher Weise sind sie recht vielseitig. Man gedenke daran, wie sie einst waren, vor vielen Jahren. Sie lernen schnell und das Königswappen des Jungen ist nicht umsonst ein Löwenkopf. Löwen sind irgendwo ähnlich wie Wyvern." * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Zwerge: **"Die Kurzen sind stabil. Nicht nur vom Körperbau her, sie sind standfest und wissen, wo es lang geht." * Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Male.gif Bild:IconSmall DarkIron Female.gif Dunkeleisenzwerge: **"Ähnlich der Zwerge und doch anders. Ihr Gemüt ist hitziger und sie trinken nur ihre eigenen Gebräue. Ich frag mich immer, weshalb das so ist. Havre kann ja nicht überall sein..." * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Gnome: **"Unsere Übungsatrappen sahen früher genau so aus." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Nachtelfen: **"Sie halten sich für besser und glauben, sie seien die Einzigen, denen die Natur wichtig ist. Man sagt von meinem Volk sie seien hochnäsig, aber Kaldorei... Bitte. Sie sind um einiges Schlimmer. Sie lassen keinen an sich ran und tun scheinheilig. Der Baum.. Wenigstens eine Sache, die die Dunkle Fürstin richtig gemacht hat." * Bild:IconSmall Draenei Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Draenei Female.gif Draenei: **"Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ihre Hörner etwas wert wären." * Bild:IconSmall Lightforged Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Lightforged Female.gif Lichtgeschmiedete Draenei: **"Leuchtende Hörner sind sicher mehr wert!" * Bild:IconSmall Worgen Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Worgen Female.gif Worgen: **"Bei den Fellkötern habe ich ein gemischtes Gefühl. Ich verstehe die Gilneer, aber sie arbeiten mit den Kaldorei zusammen. Das einzig Gute an ihnen ist ihre Kraft und ihre Sinne." * Bild:IconSmall VoidElf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall VoidElf Female.gif Leerenelfen: **"Ein Unfall, würde ich behaupten." * Bild:IconSmall Pandaren Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Pandaren Female.gif Pandaren: ***Probiert auf Pandarisch zu reden* "Zucker..?" 'Völker der Horde' * Bild:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Orc Female.gif Orcs: ' **"Die Grünhäute sind klasse. Ich zähle ein paar als meine Freunde und Kameraden. Sie sind ehrlich und ehrenhaft, das mag ich an ihnen." * Bild:IconSmall Mag'har Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Mag'har Female.gif 'Mag'har: **"Die Farbe spielt doch keine Rolle... Siehe also Orcs." * Bild:IconSmall Tauren Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Tauren Female.gif Tauren: **"Neulich hab ich mitbekommen, wie sie über Kälber und kalben geredet haben. Man war das widerlich..." * Bild:IconSmall Highmountain Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Highmountain Female.gif Hochbergtauren: **"Ihr Geweih kann man sicher ganz gut schmücken." * Bild:IconSmall Troll Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Troll Female.gif Trolle: ' **"Ma'da und ihr Volk wird immer in meinem Herzen verweilen. Ich verstehe mein Volk in der Hinsicht, aber wer genauer hinsieht, kann auch Diamanten in dem ganzen Dreck finden." *Bild:IconSmall Goblin Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Goblin Female.gif 'Goblins: **"Klein, grün und ungeheuerlich laut! Man kommt jedoch mit ihnen klar, wenn man sie länger kennt. Man gewöhnt sich wirklich an das Geschrei und ihr geiziges Verhalten. Ehrlich!" * Bild:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Blutelfen: **"Die Meisten meiner Brüder und Schwestern sind hochnäsige Lackaffen. Ich mag die Arkanisten und Magister nicht sonderlich, aber so wie immer kann man auch sie nicht alle über einen Kamm scheren. Wir überleben, egal, was da kommt und wie oft wir uns verändern. Ein Hoch den Sin'dorei!" * Bild:IconSmall Nightborne Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Nightborne Female.gif Nachtgeborene: **"Deutlich symphatischer als Kaldorei, ich mag diesen bekannten Transmutationsmagier... Okoloth-... Okule-...Ok-... Oc-..? Nun... Ihre Namen sind merkwürdiger als die Unsere." * Bild:IconSmall Undead Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Undead Female.gif Verlassene: **"Geißelabschaum bleibt Geißelabschaum.. Es gibt selten Ausnahmen." * Bild:IconSmall Pandaren Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Pandaren Female.gif Pandaren: **"Sie sind groß und sympathisch. Es hat mir viel geholfen, damals Pandaria zu bereisen. Ich bin deutlich ruhiger geworden und sollte alsbald wieder hin wandern." 'Triviale Merkmale' * Dank einem Gendefekt ist er nicht in der Lage physische Schmerzen zu verspüren. Viele meinen, es sei ein Segen, doch dies ist ein Irrglaube. Ein unschöner Nebeneffekt ist es, dass er auch keine richtigen Temperaturen wahrnehmen kann. * Er scheint meist gut gelaunt und seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist wohl Pfeife rauchen und lesen. * Blau scheint seine Lieblingsfarbe zu sein. * Will man ihm eine Freude machen, soll man ihm Melonensaft besorgen. So heißt es zumindest von den Kellnern der Ölkanne. 'Fähigkeiten' 'Sonstiges' Der Elf ist deutlich ein eher exotischer Vertreter seiner Art. Er hat viel gesehen, hat es aber nie zu einem Weltenwanderer geschafft. Die Wandlung seiner Schwester nimmt ihn sehr mit und sein einziger Ruhepol scheint etwas mit Honig zu tun zu haben. Mit der Entscheidung sein altes Selbst zurück zu lassen und einen neuen Lebensabschnitt in Angriff zu nehmen, änderte er seinen Namen. 'Leben' Ereilio, noch als Nathanjael, wuchs in einer bekannteren Waldläufer-Familie auf. Einige aus diesem adeligen Haus hatten es gar zu Weltenwanderen geschafft. Seine Kindheit war ruhig und er liebte es mit seiner Zwillingsschwester durch die Wälder zu ziehen. Geprägt durch das Treffen mit einer Trollfrau der Amani hegt er ein vertrautest Gefühl zu fast allen Trollarten, auch wenn diese nicht zwingend freundlich, ja gar feindlich auf ihn reagieren. Diese Tatsache scheint er jedoch meist für sich zu behalten, ebenso die Einzelheiten, wie es dazu kam und warum es so geworden ist, schließlich hatten Sin'dorei seit jeher Probleme mit Trollen. 'Ausbildung' Als Waldläufer genoss er eine streng-disziplinierte Ausbildung. Sie war hart aber gerecht, was man nicht über alle Regime der Sin'dorei behaupten kann. Die Natur faszinierte ihn schon immer so war es ein Leichtes für ihn sich mit dieser zu verbünden. Als man die Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte wurde man ein fester Bestandteil der thalassischen Armee. Parallel begann er jedoch auch das Interesse am Arkanem zu gewinnen und bildete sich, untypisch dafür, das er Arkanisten und Magier eigentlich nicht mochte, in den Schulen der Transmutation und der Beschwörung weiter. Auch die Nekromantie wurde nicht ausgelassen, diese lernte man jedoch äußerst heimlich und sein Wissen beschränkt sich nur auf die Theorie! Nach dem Tode seiner Schwester und mit der Entdeckung Pandarias lernte er in hiesigen Klostern die Kampfkunst der Mönche, die für ihn eine starke Ähnlichkeit zu den Lehren der Waldläufer hatte. 'Aktuelles' Seit etwa dreißig Jahren dient er nicht mehr aktiv dem thalassischem Militär. Statt zu seinem Volk zurück zu gehen und eventuell den Fortbestand seines Hauses zu gewährleisten, verdiente er sein täglich Brot als Söldner. Innerhalb der letzten Jahre lernte er Rezzi, die draufgängerische, wilde Goblin kennen und schloss sich ihren Vorhaben an. Vielleicht geriet man durch verschiedene Ereignisse und auch etwas durch sie auf die falsche Bahn, denn selten hört man leise Stimmen davon berichten, dass er seine Hände in illegalen Unternehmen habe. Seit Neuestem jedoch schien er wieder den Weg ins Militär zu finden, was wohl seinem Herzblut zu schulden kam. Des weiteren wurde er neulich vom Hause Na'ruun adoptiert. 'Soziales Umfeld' 'Familie' * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Melredor Morgensang †''' -''' Vater * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif Beliaris Morgensang, geb. Feuerseele † - Mutter ''' * Datei:IconSmall UndeadElf Female.gif '''Relis Todessang - Geborene Morgensang und einst liebevolle Schwester. Nun Dunkle Waldläuferin. † - „Sie hat mich immer in die Schranken gewiesen, aber das war auch gut so... Nur was sie jetzt geworden ist... Widerwärtig." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Falindor Morgensang - Sohn - „Wie beim Sonnenbrunnen, wie?!" * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Andross Angstquell - Heilender Gefährte - „Mein Herzblut." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif Noroelles Na'runn - Priesterin und Adoptivschwester - „Schlau wie ein Fuchs, hübsch wie die Sonne selbst." 'Freunde, Bekannte und Kameraden' * Datei:IconSmall Goblin Female.gif Rezzi - Freundin für's Leben - "Vermutlich die beste und lauteste Seele, die ich kenne. Wir kennen uns schon lange." * Datei:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Gromrok - Haudrauf der Ölkanne und Luke, Orc mit Prinzipien - „Ich kenne ihn kaum, aber er kann gut Stimmung machen!" * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Maerceci - Blutelfischer Sklavenjäger - „Früher: Badekamerad. Heute: Vollidiot." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Ellan - Kleiner, verpeilter Kurzhosenträger - „Ich durfte ihn liebevoll Lotte nennen. Ich glaube er trägt den Namen nun mit Stolz." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Felyndral V. Phönixschwinge - Auch wir haben Ratten - „Felyn mag ich. Auch wenn wir uns mal geprügelt haben... Aber er hat ja doch meist recht." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Idonir - Elf mit der schönsten Nase Azeroths - *Nathan schweigt hierzu.* * Datei:IconSmall Ogre Male.gif Gathrak - Ogerhaudrauf der Ölkanne und Luke - „Es heißt immer Oger wären dumm. Gathrak beweist das Gegenteil. Allerdings ist es schwer, neben ihm zu existieren, aufgrund seiner Größe..." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Cereborn Dämmerwiege - Mitglied des Hauses Dämmerwiege - „Es wird besser..." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Nothalos Sonnenschwur - Ehemaliger Hauptmann der Waldläufer - „Der Einzige, unter dem ich wieder dienen würde." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Ilathios Nae'eyal - Der gestrandete Knabe - „Hrm.. Er benimmt sich älter als er ist. Reifer." *Tauscht ihn heimlich mit Falindor als Sohn aus.* * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Larethas Llem'arak - Rückwärts-Süßigkeit - „Verschlossen, etwas in sich gekehrt. Seine Fähigkeiten suchen jedoch Ihresgleichen." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Nalthraiel Flammenstolz - Flammenstoß ist besser - „Der derzeitige Kommandant der Anodunadingsda. Bisher macht er einen vernünftigen Eindruck." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Vynrodan Taufänger - Zauberbrecher und Krummohr † '''- „Seine Ohren haben seinen Bruder verraten! Ruhe er in Frieden." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif '''Coryadris Silberschwert - Kampfweib an der Front - „Ab und zu bekommt sie was in den falschen Hals... Erstaunlicherweise mag ich aber ihre ehrliche Art. Sie ist auch ein beutebuchtiger Freigeist, wie ich." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif Dhaszia Glücksucher - Gepflegte Priesterin - „Zu ihr kann ich noch nicht viel sagen, außer.. das sie Melonen hat." *Er grinst was.* 'Geächtete' * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Ameyru Dämmerwiege - Mitglied des Hauses Dämmerwiege - „Hochnäsiger Bengel... Jetzt hat der wohl auch noch Amnesie!" * Datei:IconSmall UndeadElf Female.gif Relis Todessang - Geborene Morgensang und einst liebevolle Schwester. Nun Dunkle Waldläuferin. †''' - „Ich bleibe bei widerwärtig. Nun ist sie zum Feind geworden, Geißelabschaum." * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif '''Khala - Blutelfische Ingenieurin und Chaos - „Dinge sind passiert, die ein Dämonenjäger eben so macht. Vermutlich." 'Begleiter' * 17px Telras - Ein alter Wyvern - "Ein... Geschenk von einer verstorbenen Freundin. Mehr oder minder hat mein ehemaliger Spitzname damit was zu tun." (Inzwischen in Orgrimmar in Pflege/ Rente.) * Vilkhas '- '''Ein Geschenk '- "Wie ich sie bekam, war das doch äußerst merkwürdig.. Aber ich schätze die Großkatze sehr, ein treuer Begleiter." '''Zitate * "Jeder wird getauft, wenn er uns beitritt. Das mach ich höchstpersönlich, damit das klar ist." * "Melonen sind das Beste!" 'Anmerkungen' ---- • Bild von Nasterus/ Laurenas aka Fio. Bezahlte Commission von Ereilion/ Nathanjael Morgensang (also mir). Verwendung durch Drittnutzer nicht erwünscht! • "Layout" by Rezzi (Königswinter) Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Blutelfen (Spieler)